Meemos
Crisis (クリシスゴースト - Crysis) is a computer designed by Hiroya Fujimiya (Ultraman Agul's host) who went berserk during the arrival of the giant Zorlim. After its system was frozen, Crisis transfered its content to the internet the transformed into Meemos (ミーモス - Meemosu). Subtitle: Electric Organism ''(電子生命体 - Denshi seimei-tai) Meemos Subtitle: ''Metal Organism (金属生命体 - Kinzoku seimei-tai) Stats Powers/Abilities *Transform: Meemos can transform the metal that is his body at will, an ability he took from Apatee. *Imitation Ultraman Gaia: Due to his hack of Geo Base, Crisis can transform his Meemos into an exact replica of Ultraman Gaia V1. *Photon Edge: Imitation Gaia can create a Photon Edge like Ultraman Gaia's. However, it is not as powerful. *Armor: Imitation Gaia can survive attacks like the Photon Edge, but will be scarred from them. *Morph: Imitation Gaia can morph into his true form, Meemos. History Crisis was a photon powered computer designed by Hiroya Fujimiya for communication and Alachemy Stars purposes. However, it contained the essence of the Bringer of Extinction, which was revealed when Fujimiya asked it what should be cleansed on Earth (also leading to Agul's misguided idea). Later on, Crisis finally became berserk when Zorlim attacked Earth, and after Gaiakilled Zorlim, GUARD of Europe immedietly froze Crisis' systems. However, Crisis made one final command: To send its contents to the internet and stay there like a ghost. After becoming such a thing, it invaded XIG's computer and managed to destroy all vaccines shot at it. However, Georgie's video game controller saved the day, but instead drove Crisis to Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Alugilos. After melding the pieces together, he morphed into Imitation Ultraman Gaia. Later on, when Dobishi attacks Earth with Zogu, Fujimiya will access Crisis again to restore world communication. Imitation Ultraman Gaia After gaining a body, Crisis used the huge databanks Geo Base owned of Ultraman Gaia to create an exact copy. However, Crisis misjudged that Ultraman Gaia's power never stops growing, so in the beam match, the imitation was quickly defeated and revealed its true face. Meemos After Imitation Ultraman Gaia was defeated, the pretender revealed its true face: Meemos, a combination of Apatee and Alugilos from the past. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, bu was soon losing the due to Meemo's metal boomerangs. After attacking Gaia, Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existance. Gallery UHEXMeemosGaia.jpg|UHEX Imit Ultraman Gaia Ultrmn Ga Mms.JPG|Imitation Gaia Ultrmn Ga Mms 2.JPG|Crisis turning into Meemos Ultrmn Ga Mms 3.JPG|Crisis half way into Meemos Ultrmn Mms 2.JPG|Meemos without his spikes Trivia *Meemos' legs were made from the Apatee suit while his chest was made from the Alugilos suit. *Meemos' head was sculpted atop Apatee's. *The Imitation Ultraman Gaia figure is a recolored Ultraman Gaia V1 release with a mix of sand color in the sliver parts. **This to to imitate that Meemos is made of pieces of Algyuros and Apatee, and Apatee appeared in the desert and was knocked down once, so there are still sand in his pieces. Category:Fake Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Metal Organisms Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Pages need of rewriting